


Abuse Of Power

by justpucky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpucky/pseuds/justpucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Chapter one of HPSS we read the full scene regarding the delivery of Harry Potter at his Aunts residence.  Minerva McGonnagal was at the residence all day long, yet we never receive the description of anybody performing magic.  The only things described are the function of the Deluminator, MM's animagus transformation, and the flying motorcycle.  If AD never cast any wards; the entire premise of Harry's placement with the Dursleys was a lie.  By sealing the wills, placing Sirius Black in Azkaban without a trial and lying about the HP's welfare, AD abused his power for personal comfort and gain.  What other abuses of power might AD have performed over the years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abuse Of Power

Remus Lupin was afraid.  He'd only arrived at Hogwarts for the start of his first year two days ago.  Now he was summoned to the Headmasters office.  The full moon was in ten days; this meeting could be discussion arrangements for that night.  It was also possible that despite his previous assurances, no arrangements could be made and Remus would have to give up his dreams of being a normal wizard.  You see, Remus Lupin, at eleven years of age had already been a werewolf for half of his life.  This was his only chance at higher education, he would do almost anything to make this work.

As he stepped into the headmasters office, the only things Remus saw were books; books on almost every wall.

"Hello my boy," Albus said softly.  "Have you had any problems settling into the dorms?"

"No sir." The shy child softly replied.

 Albus smiled.  So meek, so submissive, so desperate to stay here.  This was a toy he could play with for years.  Usually he didn't make a move on his student of choice until they had passed their owls.  Since he had canceled the administration of the heritage potion, a process that proved that 95% of the "muggleborn" students were actually descended from squib lines and had family and standing in the magical world, Muggleborn students were not being adopted or fostered by the older pureblooded lines.  These students had no understanding of their rights and traditions and hence, limited employment opportunities.

After the OWL results were calculated, Albus would choose his next 'friend'.  He choose a muggleborn ravenclaw, who had extremely high scores showing that they and put everything into this opportunity.  Choosing one that was not part of an active study group and was a shy lonely child.  He would then spout off about the pureblood nepotism, tell the child that despite their effort and intelligence they would never be more than a clerk.  He would then offer to use his political leverage to get the child a better opportunity in return for a small favor.  Once the child had degraded himself once, Albus would continue to escalate the interaction switching from bribery to blackmail.  Since he had to wait until the child had reached a certain point in their awareness and education he only had two years left to work with them.  It seemed that by the time they were properly broken and trained, they were leaving.

But not with this little one.  He already had leverage and blackmail information.  This victim had only arrived, he had seven years to mold this child into the perfect toy."The night before the full moon, you will report to the infirmary.  Madam Pomphrey will escort you to a tunnel that leads to a house that had no other entrances.  You will transform there were no other students can see or hear you.  Poppy will retrieve you after moon set in the morning. You understand my boy, that I am taking a personal risk to my reputation to provide you with this opportunity."

"Yes sir." The child whispered, looking down at the ground as if ashamed.

"Come here and reassure me that you are a properly obedient boy. Show me that you will obey me and I don't have to worry about you hurting anybody else." He held out his hand to the boy.

Remus walked around the edge of the desk and placed his small hand in Albus Dumbledore's cold wrinkled hand.  Albus pulled the boy closer until he was standing between  his knees.  He placed his hands on the boys shoulders and pressed down forcing the boy to kneel.

Albus waived his wand and his robe split from the waist down showing that he was a traditional wizard with nothing underneath.  When Albus pulled the skirt of his robe back along his hips, displaying his rigid manhood; a dark red shaft with moisture leaking from the bulbous head, little Remus whimpered and leaned away.

"Was I wrong to trust you around my students little wolf?"

Tears started leaking down Remus' face and he started shaking but he didn't move or speak.  His father had given him a lecture before he boarded the train.  This was his only chance.  He needed an education before he could get a job. With out a job he would be running feral in the woods.

Albus placed one hand in the boys hair grasping a good handful for control.  He used his other hand to grasp his cock and as he pulled the boys head closer directed his cock into the boys mouth.  Using both hand to roughly grasp the boys hair he began fucking that hot little mouth.  He wasn't sure which he enjoyed more, the hot moist feeling surrounding his arousal, or the fear and pleading in the child's eyes as tears trickled down his face. It didn't take him long to reach completion.

As he let go of the child's hair he said, "I'll keep your secret Remus, but you must keep mine. I'll see you every Friday for a progress report; we just make sure you don't fall behind in your classes.  If you moon days fall on Friday, you will come see me the next available night."

Remus scrambled away from him on his knees.  Pulling himself up to his feet when he reached the door.

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

It was the first Friday of the Yule break.  Remus was sitting on his bed rocking back and forth like a demented house-elf.  He'd been in this hell for four months now.  He had to go meet Headmaster Dumbledore in thirty minutes, he didn't know if he could do it; he didn't know how he couldn't do it either.  He was eleven, his father would never accept him home if he quit Hogwarts. He had no other option.

He walked into the Headmaster's office and approached the man directly.  Kneeling in front of him he refused to make eye contact.

"I'll be teaching you a new game today my boy.  You like making me happy don't you?" Remus didn't respond and Albus smiled, the child was so close to broken already.  His pain and despair was so sweet.

"Stand up my boy and face the side board."  Remus did as ordered without a sound.

Albus stood behind the child and taking both of the boys hands in his own, cast a wandless sticking charm on his palms.  Placing both of the boys hands against the wall, with his torso leaning over the sideboard, bent at the hips.  He took his wand and vanished the boys clothing across the room.  His robe soon joined the pile. 

"No, No, Please No.  I don't want to be here. Let me leave.  I want to leave.  Let me go, No, no."  The shaking crying boy began a litany, pleading to be released.

Albus smiled. "You are MY BOY, Remus. nobody will believe you if you tell this story.  You see, I found out you were a werewolf and you're simply trying to blackmail me into silence.  I'm the great white wizard, the defeater of Grindlewald; nobody will believe a child like you over me." using his want to prepare the child with a cleansing spell, a lubrication spell and a muscle relaxer that dilated the sphincter walls, if he didn't take the time to prepare the child he'd loose his toy for weeks while he healed. He lined his cock up with that tight virgin ass closed his eyes and began rutting into the child.  Feeling the tight squeeze and the flutter as his rectum shuddered and fought to expel the intruder. Loosing himself in the cries and whimpers.  A few minutes later he came grunting like and animal finding completion.

He pulled out, casting a gentle cleansing spell on himself he summoned his robe. As he dressed he watched his essence drip out of the boy and dribble down his thighs.  "You are MY, boy."

Using a household spell designed to help hectic mothers get their toddlers dressed, he placed Remus' clothes back onto the child without cleaning him up.  "With so few children here for the holiday break, I wouldn't want you getting lonely.  Join me again at this time tomorrow Remus."  He canceled the sticking spell and allowed Remus to run for the door.

 _____________________________________________________________________________________

Over time with the continued dominance shown by Albus Dumbledore, Remus' inner wolf began to see him as the Alpha of their pack.  A few years later when his dorm mates figured out his secret he never spoke of Dumbledore's behavior or secrets.  Those were pack matters.  Broken and Trained so young, Remus Lupin never argued with his Alpha; years later when he was no longer young and vulnerable and had been replaced as his Alpha's favorite he would still kneel on command and do ANYTHING to make his Alpha happy.


End file.
